Eight Hundred
by LilaFlowerPad
Summary: Rushed One-shot. Lucy has been betrayed by Natsu, and being heart broken, some how is forced to take a job with him. Character death. NaLu. Kind of sad.


**How's it going bros I wish I was** _ **PEWDIEPIE!**_ **This is a short fluff I came up with on the top of my head and I hope you enjoy it. By the way, one of you peeps (that's what I call my bros) had a story called "** _ **Six Trillion Years and a Night"**_ **from Vocaloid, and that's the name of one of my chapters. My face when I saw that was hilarious. XD. Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Fairy Tail or PewDiePie.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Eight Hundred.**

Lucy and Natsu hadn't Been getting along recently. Fights among them have been breaking out ,and people have been getting scared of what will become of their friendship. Mirajane, for one, was not about to allow her favorite ships to be destroyed because of _this._ So, she marched up to a crying Lucy one day at the guild, and forced her to explain.

"Well, I don't know Mira! He's just been angry and mean and was calling me weak and I just can't take it!" Lucy sobbed. Being a master in relationships, it was obvious to Mirajane what was going on. But some sucky author is going to decide not to tell you. So Mira decided to go ahead and let Natsu and Lucy do a bonding mission. It was to take down some weird bandit who was pretty weak, but very creepy with a reward of free food, 200,500 jewel, and a gate key. With little resistance from both sides, the pair entered the train and took off to Stefano city, the city of blossoming feelings.

It was about 48 hours away.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

At this point, I was getting annoyed. I really didn't want to go with this _baka_ (moron), but with the reward so high _AND_ a gate key, who could say no? A crazy person,that's who. All Natsu did was complain on the train, and I think if hear anymore, I'll throw him out the window... And out the window is where Stefano City is. We're here. Natsu runs out before I do, and immediately runs to a trash can.

I'm surprised he's even awake.

No matter how sympathetic I was before, what he said ruined my image of him.

 _I hate you, Lucy! All you ever do is hold Team Natsu back! You're so weak, I'm surprised Mira didn't tell you to take her spot as a barmaid!_

Unforgivable.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Team Natsu had split up into pairs of 3: Erza, Gray and Wendy on one team, and Lucy,Natsu and Happy on the other. Team 2 had just found bandits when Lucy was attacked. Natsu had his own problems, trying to fight his way to save her. The person she was fighting was about make the final blow when a blue puff ball took the blow._

 **Unflashback here:**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

It's not like Happy was dead, just as he was picking me up and flying away his wing and paw got injured. He's healthy and ready to fly again. Suddenly, some weird guy came came up to me and said " Hey lady! You look nice enough to give me your money, keys, and address." He said, bowing in front of her. A growl came from behind, but I ignored it. Instead, I look at this guy. He was wearing a _chair_ costume, and had a name tag that said : _Hello! My Name is !_

I believe this is the guy we're- _I'm_ looking for. Then, he uses his _nose?_ to make a magic circle, saying," I'll knock you out quickly. Then we can go home and have some _fun_." He grinned. Next thing I saw was black.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I saw it all. My mate fall, the guy laugh, _everything_.

And it enraged me.

See, I had a plan. I was going to be mean to the girl, but surprise her by telling her I loved her.

But this guy has her.

All I see is red. I try to control myself, at least to the point of not killing him. Then, I felt a sharp pain. In the stomach. I was so busy trying to control myself, I didn't watch out for him. " _**FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**_ _"_ I roared, charring the man. Lucy gained consciousnesses as I fell to my knees. "Hey! Stay alive!" She screamed. Well, it's now or never.

" Luce...You're so...weak... And you hold me back... You make me weak.. And I can't fight when your hurt... Because I love you... Forgive me..." I said weakly. Lucy gapped with tears running down her face. "I forgive you and I _love_ you! Don't leave me! I need you! _Please_ don't die!" She screamed. I smiled, saying thank you as my last words to her.

Goodbye, my love.


End file.
